kanoshifandomcom-20200213-history
Akadami Red Temple
The 'Akadami Red Temple '(あかだみ否军; akadami-yu-juto) is recognised as one of the most famous and fascinating landmarks of Akadami. It holds the tomb of Emperor Gouchi, and also contains a number of shrines which are dedicated to minor deities. Originally built in 1531, it has suffered a number of damages over the centuries which have resulted in multiple reconstruction efforts. However, the practical structuring of the temple is commendable for its endurance over the centuries. Etymology The temple inherits its name from the red brick that it is made from. The material is unusual in the fact that it is one of the only ancient buildings in the country built with red bricking - most were made with grey stone or simply wooden. For centuries after Emperor Gouchi's entombment there, the temple was known as Gouchi-juto (ごうち军) as a mark of respect. However, this name quickly fell out of use in the 1920s, when Emperor Yaka demanded that the name be changed. Numerous ideas were put forward until the final title was decided upon. Some people still refer to the temple by its original moniker. History The temple was commissioned in 1528 by Emperor Gouchi's son, Kokoi-neungri, who was a religious zealot and responsible for many of the temples built in Miyoirito at that time. It was not a particularly well-known place until Emperor Gouchi's death six years later, after which its popularity exploded. Originally there were over twenty shrines inside the temple; due to lack of space and increasing numbers of tourists, half have been moved outside into the water gardens. In 1862, a wildfire broke out only a mile or two from the temple. The building was saved by its inflammable material, however despite repairs, some fire damage can still be seen on the roof. In fact, a legend began in the local area that if one were to climb onto the top of the temple and touch the brick, it would still be burning hot. Worship and religious custom The temple is entered by a large front door made from wood, around 2 meters high; a wide and winding red brick path leads up to the entrance. The wood is engraved with various prayers and symbols thought to have religious value. As with most Machi temples, an offering depot in the form of a large clay pot stands at the door. Visitors are encouraged not to leave money or food; flowers, jewellery and precious stones are more acceptable. The interior is also red brick, lit by candles in iron brackets, and extremely large; there are no windows. On special occasions or during the holiday season, it is customary for incense to be burned instead. At the very back of the room lies the tomb of Emperor Gouchi, raised on a platform to prevent interference or risk of damage. A large ''sajuo ''stands in front of it. Smaller shrines are lined up against the walls, which visitors can pray to, worship or leave offerings on. It is also expected that every person who visits a shrine should light a candle to represent their faith. After paying their respects, visitors can move on to the water gardens, which offer a peaceful and relaxing atmosphere. There are more shrines there too, though it is not expected that people should leave offerings. In recent years, due to the sheer numbers of tourists swarming the temple, it has become necessary to buy tickets for the water garden.